dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
This Dying Soul
This Dying Soul is the second song on Dream Theater's seventh studio album, Train of Thought. It is the second installment of the twelve-step suite, which spans 5 songs on 5 albums, and tells of Mike Portnoy's alcohol addiction. The first two notes are identical to the last two notes from The Glass Prison, and it was occasionally played live adjacent to The Glass Prison during the Octavarium world tour. Personnel *Mike Portnoy - Drums, percussion, backing vocals *John Petrucci - Guitar *John Myung - Bass *James LaBrie - Vocals *Jordan Rudess - Keyboard Lyrics IV. REFLECTIONS OF REALITY (REVISITED) Hello Mirror So glad to see you my friend It's been a while Searching Fearless Where do I begin to heal this wound Of self-denial Face yourself man! Brace yourself and Trace your hell back! You've been Blinded, Living life a one way cold existence All the while Now it's Time to Stare the problem right between the eyes You long lost child I wanna feel your body breaking Wanna feel your body breaking And shaking and left in the cold I want to heal your conscience making A change to fix this dying soul This dying soul This dying soul Born into this world a broken home Surrounded by love, yet all alone Forced into a life that's split in two A mother and a father both pulling you Then you had to deal with loss and death Everybody thinking they know best Coping with this shit at such an age Can only fill a kid with pain and rage Family disease pumped through your blood Never had the chance you thought you could Running all the while with no escape Turning all that pain into blame and hate Living on your own by 21 Not a single care and having fun Consuming all the life in front of you Burning out the fuse and smoking the residue Possessive obsessions Selfish childish games Vengeful resentments Passing all the blame Living out a life of decadence Acting without thought of consequence Spreading all your lies from coast to coast Spitting on the ones that matter most Running power mad with no control Fighting for the credit they once stole No one can ever tell you what to do Ruling other's lives while they can't stand the thought of you A living reflection seen from miles away A hopeless affliction having run astray I wanna feel your body breaking Wanna feel your body breaking And shaking and left in the cold I want to heal your conscience making A change to fix this dying soul This dying soul This dying soul Now that you can see all you have done (Now that you can see all you have done) It's time to take that step into the kingdom All your sins will only make you strong (All your sins will help to make you strong) And help you break right through the prison wall V. RELEASE Come to me my friend (Listen to me) I'll help this torture end (Help to set me free) Let your ego go (I can't carry this load) You can't go through this alone (I feel so hopeless and exposed) You'll find your peace of mind (Give me some direction) You can no longer hide (Break out of this isolation) Let humility (Openness, honesty) And become what you can be (A healing tranquility) Help me Save me Heal me I can't break out of this prison all alone These tormenting ghosts of yesterday Will vanish when exposed You can't hold onto your secrets They'll only send you back alone Your fearless admissions Will help expel your destructive obsessions With my help I know you can Be at one with God and man Hear me Believe me Take me I'm ready to break through this prison wall Tone Like most songs on Train of Thought, This Dying Soul has an incredible heavy and dark tone. It is set apart from many other songs on Train of Thought in that there is no clean intro, or slow beginning - the song is fast, loud and heavy from the word 'go'. This is perhaps because it leads on immediately from the previous song, As I Am. To record this song, John Petrucci used a 7-string guitar in standard tuning. Appearances *Train of Thought - Original recorded version *Live at Budokan - Live version *Train of Thought Instrumental Demos - Demo version Category:Songs Category:Train of Thought era Category:7-string guitar songs